Dream a Little Dream of Me
by WickedForGood13
Summary: After the events of 'Asian F,' Mike plans a romantic evening centered around telling Tina that he appreciates her unwavering support and belief in his abilities.


_Friday night – be ready to leave 7pm._

_Don't worry about what to wear. Kurt will be picking you up and he'll advise you. Besides, I'm sure I'll think you're gorgeous no matter what ;)_

_Love,_

_Mike_

Tina looked at the note taped to her locker in amazement. She had no idea what Mike had planned, but she was sure to love it. Though Mike wasn't often spontaneously romantic, when the mood struck him, he could blow her mind. She tucked the note into her pocket to save for later. She had a surprise of her own for Mike – she was making him a scrapbook of their relationship that she was going to give to him at the end of the year to take with him to college. This note, and whatever was coming, would tie in perfectly with that theme.

Shaking her head to clear it of any errant thoughts regarding her boyfriend, she made her way to Calculus, her final class of the day, and the only thing standing between her and the weekend. An hour and a half later, she emerged, completely drained. Since her and Mike's date wasn't until later that evening, she had enough time to get her homework done _and_ take a nap.

Refreshed, and feeling good about having completed all homework for the weekend, Tina prepared to wait for Kurt to arrive. To help pass the time, she decided to read a new book her parents had bought her – a novel, focused on the paranormal, that was sure to be thrilling. Having gotten lost in the pages of her book, she was startled by the doorbell ringing. She soon deduced that it was Kurt, having picked up the sound of his footsteps making their way up the stairs to her room.

Knocking and entering, Kurt said without preamble, "So, are you ready for a night of sheer magic?"

"What does Mike have planned? Tell me," Tina begged.

"Ah, no – that would spoil the surprise, Tee," he replied.

Pouting, and only slightly meaning it, Tina turned her attention to her closet. "So, what would you recommend?"

Pulling the doors open, Kurt examined the clothes that were hanging up. "Hmm … I think this," he held up a poufy black skirt, "paired with this," he held up a cobalt blue shirt. "Together, they'll make your eyes pop."

"Thank you so much, Kurt," squealed Tina, throwing herself on him. "What about shoes? And tights?"

"For shoes, I'd go with Converse. Then, pair them with some fishnet stockings."

"Kurt, you are positively brilliant. I love you, thanks so much!"

"Don't mention it. I'm happy to help," said Kurt, preening under her praise. "Now, hurry up and get dressed. Your carriage awaits, milady."

Giving him one more hug, Tina disappeared into her bathroom, emerging a few moments later in the outfit Kurt had picked out.

"Tina, you're breathtaking. You look absolutely wonderful!"

She spun in a circle at his signal. "Thanks, Kurt," she beamed.

Kurt held out his hand for her to take, which she did. Then, he led her gallantly down the stairs and out the door to his car. As he drove, they discussed the latest fashion magazine spreads, the hottest music, and the speculations surrounding the Christmas special of Doctor Who. It wasn't long before they were pulling into what seemed to be an abandoned park. Kurt hurried over to Tina's side of the car and helped her out. No sooner had he done so, than he clamped his hands over her eyes.

"Kurt, wha—?" she exclaimed.

"Shh, it's supposed to be a surprise, remember?" he murmured soothingly in her ear.

"Of course, right," she hummed in agreement. Allowing Kurt to guide her footsteps, she let her hands hang limply at her sides. Smiling to herself, she waited for Kurt to remove her blindfold. "Can I look?"

Unbeknownst to her, they were approaching Mike, who was watching Kurt lead his girlfriend to him. His features softened at the sight of Tina and what Kurt had encouraged her to wear. He turned to Blaine, nodding at him in thanks for his help in setting up Tina's surprise. Blaine reciprocated, before approaching Kurt and Tina.

Taking Tina's limp hands in his, he said soothingly, "It's alright, it's only me. You're almost there."

She relaxed, where before she had been tense at Blaine's sudden arrival. Letting the two boys lead her to her destination, she couldn't wait to be in Mike's sheltering arms. She didn't have long to wait. Soon enough, his long arms pulled her close to her chest, which she immediately buried her head in.

"Hi," she whispered, suddenly shy.

"Hi, yourself," he replied, bending to press a kiss to her head. "Thanks, guys," he whispered to Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah, thanks, guys," Tina echoed, turning within his arms to face her friends.

"No problem. We were glad to help," said Blaine.

"Have fun, you two," Kurt cautioned. And with that, they were gone.

"It's just us. Alone at last," Mike murmured softly.

"Yeah," she mumbled, not wanting to move.

"Come on," he said encouragingly, pulling away but keeping his arm securely fastened around her shoulders. "I made us dinner."

"That's so sweet, Mike," she said, smiling softly up at him. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to spoil my girl?" he asked.

Tina shook her head.

"But you're right," Mike continued, "as you usually are. I do sort of have a reason. One is to thank you for believing in me and for encouraging my dreams. The other is to apologize for unnecessarily mentioning your stutter. That was wrong, and the context in which I used it was wrong. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Mike. You don't even have to ask."

"Thank you," said Mike, pressing another kiss to her forehead. Tina then tilted her head upwards so that their lips would meet. Before their kiss could get too heated, though, Mike pulled away, indicating the picnic spread he had set up.

As they ate, they laughed and talked, enjoying the time alone that was so rare for them. Tina encouraged Mike to talk about his role in 'West Side Story,' as well as his plans for college. If she was a little upset at the notion of him leaving her behind, and a little worried about him finding someone better while they were apart … well, she pushed those feelings aside and focused on the time that they _did_ have together.

It was as she was finishing her drink that she noticed Mike suddenly jump up and dart away. He was back in a moment, accompanied by the strains of music emanating from his car.

"Mike, wha—?" She was stunned at the effort he had put into this one evening.

"Tina," said Mike slowly. "I know you can sometimes be insecure about yourself, and about my attraction to you. And I know that being together won't always be easy, especially as I'll be leaving for college soon. But there is one thing that I know for certain, and which will always be true – I love you. And this is my promise that we'll always be together, even if it's only in our dreams."

As Tina listened, she recognized the melody as the song that they had first danced to.

"Shall we?" asked Mike, extending his hand for her to take. She did so, letting him pull her to her feet and straight into his arms. They began to twirl, all the while, Mike sang in her ear:

_Stars shining bright above you;  
>Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you."<br>Birds singin' in the sycamore tree,  
>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

_Say nighty-night, and kiss me._  
><em>Just hold me tight, and tell me you'll miss me.<em>  
><em>While I'm alone and blue as can be,<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear,_  
><em>Still craving your kiss,<em>  
><em>I'm longin' to linger till dawn, dear;<em>  
><em>Just saying this.<em>

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,_  
><em>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you,<em>  
><em>But in your dreams, whatever they be,<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

Tina thought she must be the luckiest girl in the world to have a boy who would be willing to do all this for her. Usually when they went out, it was only to Breadsticks. But this time, Mike had arranged an entire evening around both thanking her and apologizing to her. And she'd never loved him more.

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear,  
>Still craving your kiss,<br>I'm longin' to linger till dawn, dear;  
>Just saying this.<em>

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,_  
><em>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you,<em>  
><em>But in your dreams, whatever they be,<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

The song came to a close, as did their dance. At a loss as to what to say to sum up what he was feeling, Mike fell back on a standard line that, however cliché, he knew Tina would love. "Your eyes reflect the heavens, Tina," he murmured, voice low and sultry. And she was so turned on that she couldn't even bring herself to chide him for the pick-up line. Standing on her tip-toes, she reached up and began to kiss him with a new and unbridled passion.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Mike. I love you so much," she said against his lips.

"You're welcome, Tee," he replied warmly. "I love you too."

They stood there in each other's arms, bathed in moonlight, and began to make new memories that would sustain them through the coming days.


End file.
